The Terrible Trio (episode)
| season = 2 | number = 16 | image = File:The Terrible Trio Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 11, 1995 | director = Frank Paur | writer = | story = Alan Burnett Michael Reaves | teleplay = Michael Reaves | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Deep Freeze | next1 = Showdown | previous2 = House & Garden | next2 = Harlequinade }} :You may also be looking for the villains The Terrible Trio. The Terrible Trio is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is notable for adapting the comic book group of villains called The Terrible Trio. "The Terrible Trio" was the 71st episode produced overall; the 6th produced of the second season. Synopsis Three wealthy, bored friends decide to seek new thrills by becoming master criminals. As the Fox, the Shark and the Vulture, The Terrible Trio pick Gotham clean, until they encounter the one person who cannot be bought off -- Batman. Plot One night in Gotham City, three men using animal masks break and enter the penthouse of a wealthy man. They attack Henry, the security guard and start taking money from a safe. The leader wears a Fox mask and his henchmen wear a bird and a shark mask each. They are about to leave the building using a rope attached to the other front of the building. At that moment, Batman and Robin get in the room and try to stop the three masked men. However, they outsmart the duo and get on their way down the rope. Batman stays to check on the security guard and Robin follows them across the rope. The trio get down on the ground and they cut the rope to make Robin fall to the ground, but the teen wonder uses a Grapple Gun to stop his fall. The feat takes some time and gives the trio the chance to run across the docks and get into a boat. However, the leader with the fox mask taunts Robin before getting in the boat. Robin takes the bait and runs towards the man. Batman descends from the building and stops Robin from attacking the man. The leader gets on the boat and the trio get away with the money, and as soon as they are at a safe distance, they start a bomb that destroys the main dock and the explosion wave reaches Robin, who is knocked unconscious into the water. Batman dives to save Robin and after he takes his partner out of the water, he stares in the direction where the thieves went. As a result of the event, Robin ends up with a broken arm and the media starts calling the three thieves as "The Terrible Trio". Few days later, Bruce is hosting a charity event at a local country club. He is practicing skeet shooting and is assisted by Kevin; when three young wealthy men arrive and join Bruce. A few minutes later and after listening to the arrogance in their tones, Bruce decides to leave the young men and address to the people in attendance. The three men, whose names are Armand Lydecker, Gunther Hardwicke and Warren Lawford, join the rest of the people in the place. Among the people in the event, is Sheldon Fallbrook, a wealthy old man, whose rebel daughter Rebecca, is dating Warren Lawford. Rebecca joins Warren and she tells him about her latest money troubles. Warren signs her a check that would cover the amount of money Rebecca used from her father's account. She tells Warren that she would give his money back when her father is out of town the next day. However, Warren calls his friends and tells them that Rebecca's father is going to give him back his money. The next night, Warren and his cronies get into Sheldon's penthouse and start taking many valuable items and looting the safe. They are caught in the act by Sheldon, who isn't out of town and is pointing a shotgun towards them. When he reaches for the telephone, they take the chance and attack the old man, beating him to a pulp. As they are leaving the place, Warren picks up Sheldon's stick-pin and takes it with him. The police calls all units to the building where Sheldon called from and the message is heard by Batman, who turns the Batmobile and goes to the place. The police arrives first, but Warren and his friends are getting away with the money. Batman follows them in the batmobile and they try to lose him by releasing grenades from the back of their car. Batman dodges them and then he uses a grappling hook to snatch the rear of their car. One of them shoots towards the batmobile and a bullet hits the cord, relasing them from Batman's grip. Warren tells them to start tossing the money out of the car and as soon as the dollars start flying across the streets, people start filling up the streets in order to grab some of that free money. Batman is unable to keep on the road and he is forced to drive through and alley, losing track of the trio. The old man Sheldon is taken to the hospital, badly injured. Rebecca arrives after a while and she feels devastated. Outside of the room, Bruce Wayne waits patiently and offers his help to Rebecca. At that moment, Warren arrives and he comforts his girlfriend, taking her away from the hospital to distract her mind. Bruce stays and enters the room to check upon Sheldon. He analyzes Sheldon's face and finds a bruise in with the shape of a triangle, much similar to the rings that Warren and his friends use. Bruce goes to the Batcave and Robin identifies the mark as being made by a fraternity ring, the same one Warren wears. Batman checks the young men's backgrounds and finds that each of them inherited family fortunes: oil, aerodynamics, and shipping—land, air, and sea. Robin wonders why three such wealthy men would want to commit robberies. The next day, Warren takes Rebecca and his friends to a cottage outside of Gotham. Rebecca is feeling anxious about leaving her father unnatended, but Warren tries to calm her down. When Warren takes out a handkerchief and the stick-pin he took from Sheldon, drops down to the ground. Rebecca then understands everyting. Warren sees her as a threat to him and his activities and wants to dispose of her. Using chloroform, Warren knocks her out and with his friends' help he puts her in the drivers' seat of a truck and they push the vehicle off the nearest cliff. As the truck falls, Rebecca wakes up and notices that the truck suddenly stops from falling and starts going up. The trio are surprised when they see that the Batwing is taking the truck to a safe place. Batman tells Robin to take the controls of the Batwing while he goes down and takes care of the trio. Batman ejects himself and uses the Batglider to descend upon the enemies. He takes the man with the bird mask and the one with the shark mask with ease, but Warren uses a snowmobile to escape. Batman reaches the man and forces him to go down the vehicle. Warren tries to bribe Batman, but the Dark Knight doesn't care about money. In the end, Warren meets with justice and is sent to Stonegate Penitentiary, where he has to spend time with a much more ruthless criminal than him. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Frank Paur Category:Written by Alan Burnett Category:Written by Michael Reaves Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Jade Animation Category:Minor Villains Episodes